Tårar
by Einna Dreamer
Summary: Några blickar på Kittys och Rouges liv i framtiden.


Tårar

Kitty Pryde satt på baksidan av institutet, på stranden så långt bort ifrån själva byggnaden som hon bara kunde. Tårar rann nerför hennes kinder. Hon kunde inte hejda dem nu och kanske aldrig någonsin skulle kunna det. Hon satt så i timmar innan någon hittade henne och vid det laget hade hon inga tårar kvar.

……---……

Rouge gick ganska långsamt mot den bortre änden av institutsområdet. Hon hoppades på att hitta Kitty där. De hade blivigt mycket nära vänner genom åren. Efter den första motviljan hade försvunnit hade det varit som att ha fått en syster. Det skulle antagligen ha varit annorlunda om de inte delat rum, eller om de inte hade förstått varandra så bra, men nu var det så och det var Rouge tacksam för.

De hade sällan hemligheter för varandra, och aldrig något riktigt viktigt. Det hade bildats ett mycket starkt vänskapsband mellan dem som gjorde det möjligt att lita helt och fullt på varandra.

De hade förstått varandras problem, som de där med killar, Kittys livs kärlek hade varit en i Brödraskapet och Rouge kunde inte röra sin, och de hade hålligt varandras hemligheter.

Det fanns nog ingen annan på institutet som kunde förstå det här riktigt, inte någon.

I kväll hade varit en fruktansvärd upplevelse. Folk hade till och med dött, både bland X-men, deras motståndare och till och med några oskyldiga. Alla hade blivigt mycket uppskakade, men ingen hade blivigt lika upprörd som Kitty. Hon hade inte bara förlorat några lagmedlemmar, utan också sitt livs kärlek.

……---……

Kitty märkte inte att Rouge kommit förens hon satte sig ner.

"Jag önskar att jag kunde säga att allt kommer att bli bra igen." Rouge lät som om hon skulle brista i gråt när som helst.

"Jag vet." Svarade Kitty. Hon vände på huvudet och för ett ögonblick såg hon rakt in i Rouges ögon. Kitty kände tårarna välla upp på nytt. Hon slog armarna om Rouge, sin närmsta vän, sin syster på institutet, och grät ut sin sorg. Rouge försökte trösta henne så gott hon kunde. De satt så ett tag.

……---……

Begravningen var väldigt liten och inte särskilt dyr. Det var inte många där, bara de som känt honom väl. Efteråt stod Kitty länge vid gravstenen och Rouge lät henne ta den tid hon behövde för att ta farväl en sista gång.

…….---…….

"Nå?" Frågade Kitty. Hon hade släpat in Rouge på sitt rum så fort denna kommit hem från sin dejt. Det hade varit Rouges femte dejt med Remy och en av de underbaraste kvällar i hennes liv.

"Han friade." Svarade hon.

"Jag viste det" Utropade Kitty. Hon lät gladare än hon varit sedan Lances död två år tidigare. Sedan frågade hon "Så, vad svarade du?"

"Jag svarade ja, men…"

"Men vad?"

"Mina krafter, de kommer att vara ett problem."

"Vi ska nog komma på något. Dessutom så vet han ju, och han accepterar det. Annars skulle han inte ha frågat."

"Jag antar att du har rätt."

…….---……

Det var ett fantastiskt bröllop och den lyckligaste dagen i hela Rouges liv. Alla från institutet var där, givetvis, och det var också några andra, en del som Rouge hade lärt känna på senare tid och en del som hon hade återupptagigt kontakten med.

Amara var den som fångade brudbuketten och alla viste vem hon tänkte gifta sig med, även om de inte var förlovade än.

……---……

Rouge var upplöst i tårar. Hon och Kitty satt på samma ställe som fem år tidigare, men nu var rollerna ombytta. Nu var det Rouge som sörjde och Kitty som tröstade. Kitty förebrådde henne inte, hon hade fått allt hon kunde önska sig. Remy hade till och med funnit ett sätt att kringgå Rouges krafter och nu skulle hon aldrig få se honom mer. Han hade blivigt lika hastigt bortryckt från Rouge som Lance hade blivit från henne själv. Allt som var kvar var minnena.

"Jag förstår det bara inte. Varför?" Rouges röst var knappt mer än en viskning och hes av gråt.

"Jag vet inte." Svarade Kitty.

"Hur överlevde du?"

"Jag hade världens bästa kompis där för att stötta mig. Och du har ännu mer anledning att leva."

Ett svagt leende spred sig över Rouges läppar när hon tänkte på livet som växte inom henne.

"Du har rätt" sa hon. "Jag har fortfarande saker att leva för. Det är bara det att inget kommer bli sig likt utan honom."

"Jag vet. Det är som om man har ett stort tomrum inom sig som aldrig kan fyllas. Vi får helt enkelt lära oss att leva med det."

"Ja. Det får vi."


End file.
